Vulcan Flame Ace Investigator
by Ace Investigator
Summary: My name is Vulcan Flame. I always wanted to Investigate. Then one day I was able to. Summary sucks i know


Vulcan Flame: Ace Investigator

Turnabout Precint

My name is Vulcan Flame. I don't know much about my family because I lived in an adoption center since before I can remember. I always was interested in investigating and one day when I was only 17 , I got the opportunity of a lifetime. An opportunity that allowed me to investigate.

I was on a walk and I passed the precinct. Then I heard a sound: a scream. I went in to see what was going on and I found a dead body in the room. A detective was there and he said, " Hey, kid. What are you doing here." I said," I heard the scream. What happened?" The detective said, " Our best guy, Bob Slooth. committed suicide. We have a suicide letter right here." He handed me a note that said ," I couldn't catch the killer. I don't want anyone to hold this on me so I'm not going to live anymore." I said, " Let me investigate the crime scene. I want to find out more." The detective said, " Go ahead, I could use a laugh. By the way I'm Ayawood Staboo."

BEGIN INVESTIGATION

First I examined the body. I took the knife out and wrote about it in my notebook. Then I saw something in his pocket. A grocery list. It didn't seem important but then I used logic. (epic background music) " GOT IT! This can't be right. For one thing the knife doesn't have his fingerprints on it. Another fact is that the suicide note has different handwriting from this grocery list that clearly was written by him. I only have one conclusion. It wasn't a suicide, but a homicide." "AGH," screamed Staboo. "What was that about?" I asked. "Nothing except he was the only person here." "WRONG ANSWER!" I said. " There are no fingerprints on the knife, Which means that someone must have wiped them off. Mr. Staboo might you let me investigate once more. I might find something out." NO WAY!" said Staboo." You are not a detective so you have no authority." "HOLD IT!" said some guy. "I saw everything and you, young man, are pretty good at investigating. As the chief of this place, I allow you to investigate further." Staboo had a terrible expression and said, " But sir-" "That is final," said the chief.

BEGIN INVESTIGATION

First I examined his desk. I saw a note on there. It said, "Solve another case about KFH and I swear they will be after you." I wrote that down in my notebook. Then I noticed that there was a letter on another desk there that said, "I'm gonna deliver the new evidence to court. I'll be back afterwards. Staboo." I felt like that was important so I put it in my notebook. "Now for some logic," I said. " Thehandwriting from the note by Staboo is exactly the same as this threat note.

INVESTIGATION COMPLETE

"Mr. Staboo," I said. " I Believe we all know who the real killer is. It's you isn't it!" Staboo stood there and said, " can you prove it." "The handwriting for a letter you wrote is the same as the one that told him KFH was after him." "Can you prove that was an actual threat. Maybe I just knew they were after him and tried to warn him about it so this wouldn't happen." I then said, " I have my proof. What is that I see right there." I then pulled something out of his pocket: A sheath. "Tell me does this belong to the knife in question. If you have no counter for that then that just proves that Nobody could have done it but you." (Epic background music) Staboo went crazy and was like, "ERGHGEEERRRRRRR. FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME."

He was about to reveal secrets on Killers for hire. If he had done that we would have been doomed. I waited till we were the only people there. Then I finished his worthless life."

"That's all I needed to hear," I said. Then the cops came in and took him away.

Epilogue

"Looks like my first case was wrapped up nicely," I said. Then the chief walked in and said, " Kid, that was amazing. You have talent. In fact How would you like a job as an Investigator." "Thank you," I said. " However this isn't even KFH's best. We have to be ready for some serious investigating." And that was how my first case came to a close and I finally became an investigator.

CASE COMPLETED


End file.
